As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 8-126031, Hei 9-27970, and Hei 9-185009, various types of apparatuses for displaying an image with a display section arranged in front of an eye of a user by use of a spectacle-shaped or head-worn unit have already been proposed.
However, no known apparatuses are capable of performing a desirable display operation in accordance with the situation without the need for the user to operate an operation unit, such as an operation key.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to enable an appropriate or entertaining display operation to be performed in accordance with an outside world situation (e.g., a surrounding environment, a date and time, a place, an input image, etc.).